


Soft

by forest_rose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crafts, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_rose/pseuds/forest_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's hands are always cold.  Clint is bad at expressing affection.  Knitting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/forest_rose/media/IMG_3464_zpstbzaoi0p.jpg.html)

 

The note reads:

Tasha,

So, I found this yarn in a little store, and it was so soft and pretty, and I thought how your hands get so cold all the time, and you know how I like to have something to keep my hands busy when I'm bored, and, well. Gloves. I made you some. Hope you like them.

Clint x

**Author's Note:**

> To fill the prompt 'Soft' on my Gen Prompt bingo card.
> 
> The gloves are made from [the pattern 'Courage'](http://www.ravelry.com/patterns/library/courage-2) by Elizabeth Davis on Ravelry, using Louisa Harding 'Grace' yarn in Squire (043). They're my first attempt at knitting in the round - many thanks to [Yamx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx) for teaching me!


End file.
